geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Family guy " Never Ending Intro
So just to cut right to the chase, this story of mine Is not necessarily scary. It’s just kind of unsettling and It’s been bugging me for a while. Take Into consideration that I do have OCD so I tend to notice the smallest details, Even when I wished I couldn’t In some circumstances. But I also have paranoia so I kind of “Go Insane” when I see something even remotely unsettling. But I’m rambling on. ' ' This all took place april 1st 2016. Now I know It was April fools day, but this went way too far even for a joke in my opinion. Keep In mind there was no violence. Family guy rarely ever incorporated violence Into their TV show, nevertheless this still raised a lot of red flags. Before I get Into the episode Itself I need to give you one more fact about me, when I’m left completely oblivious to whatever Is happening I tend to panic. But enough of my medical crap, whatever. I believe this took place at 7:30 PM. This Is when I started watching TV. And low and behold Family guy was on. For the most part the Family guy Introduction was normal. ' ' The only reason I said for the “ Most part” Is because, Meg was definitely acting unusual. She was happy when her first and second part of the intro came In. But by the time they got to the “ Lucky there’s a family guy” Meg stopped singing. At first like anyone would, I thought that this was an error made by the animator. So I put It off. But then Meg’s smile turned Into a very flat expression, Almost like she had no emotion at all. Eventually I started to notice Meg’s change In emotion at this point. After a couple of seconds her face looked rather nervous or spooked. And she was looking Peter’s way. I was expecting someone to step In or ask meg what was with her attitude, but everyone just continued like she was never there. ' ' After a couple more seconds, Meg looked away from Peter's direction for the rest of the intro with the same worried expression. This kind of made my heart sink. I began to ask myself questions, questions I don’t even want to repeat. But for all of those TV show theory makers, you’ll probably get what I’m getting at. The Intro was over at this point and the scene was Immediately In the drunken clam. The dialog there was about some sort of baseball game that they all went to last weekend. And Immediately Peter chimes In with a cutaway scene or what was supposed to be a cutaway scene. I couldn’t remember what It was about but It had something to do with a dumb baseball player. ' ' But Instead of cutting to the cutaway scene, the scene froze with Peter watching the TV with a relaxed lazy smile plastered on his face. The others just looked at the TV normally. Then the camera pointed to what was on the TV and oh my god, this still makes my heart drop when I talk about this. It was the same exact fucking Intro with Meg. The only thing different here Is She looked genuinely terrified and didn’t dare look In Peter’s direction. At this point, I started to come to theoretical conclusions In my head. I started to wonder, “ Did Peter threaten or scare meg or hurt her?” My anxiety levels were building up at this point. There was no sound on the bar TV”s so nothing could be heard. I continued to watch as the Intro ended on the TV. When It did though, The whole thing just looped again. At this point I couldn’t watch anymore. I had enough! So I switched to a different channel with family guy with thank god, a normal episode. For anyone wondering no, I did not complain to the network about this. But I don’t think I was the only one who watched It. When I saw the reviews on Adult swim.com They said “ The same Into with meg played for 2 and a half hours!” So after I saw those reviews, I thought mine would contribute to nothing. Don’t ever feel like that by the way. I still will always love family guy. Nothing will never make me stop watching that show. But, I know that that episode will never be forgotten. Category:Family Guy